In a system where multiple configuration items are connected, since a management becomes more difficult to carry out as the number of configuration items is increased, various management technologies for the system are proposed. For example, a technology of accumulating operating status information on the configuration item in the system and determining a failure of the configuration item in the system on the basis of the accumulated operating status information is proposed. Also, a technology of previously storing information on a cause-effect relation of the failure between the configuration items in the system and in a case where the failure occurs, narrowing down a cause location of the failure on the basis of the previously stored information on the cause-effect relation of the failure is proposed. In addition, a technology of visually recognizing the cause location of the failure is proposed.
For example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-62741, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-179601, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-3743.